I'll cover you
by The Crooked Winged Angel
Summary: [WinryxEdward.] When Edward can't pay for his automail, Winry decides to make a deal with Edward.


You know the drill.

I don't own RENT or Fullmetal Alchemist.

You'll still understand this without watching RENT.

So I slapped a disclaimer on this story.

-----------------

**I'll Cover You**

**Chapter One**

_by The Crooked Winged Angel_

----------------

The sun shone brightly in the sky as Edward and Alphonse Elric made their way down the path to the Rockbell house. Ed's golden eyes stayed at the ground. It had only been two weeks since their last visit for automail, and boy was he going to get it.

As the house came into view, Ed swallowed hard. "A-al...I don't think I want to go through with this...Can't we find another mechanic? Just for this one?"

Keeping his head forward, Al replied "Brother, if you go to another mechanic, Winry'll kill you if she found out."

Golden orbs looked down at the dirt beneath his feet. They were at the steps now. _If there is a god out there, please don't let me die...I'm only seventeen..._ he pleaded in the back of his mind, and he knocked on the door.

After only a short bit of waiting, the door opened. Ed, however, had his eyes clenched shut, knowing a wrench to the head was coming.

"What are you all scared about?" the familiar voice questioned, slightly muffled.

He opened one eye to see Winry, in all her glory. She was dressed in her usual black tube top and purple sweat pants. Her hair was worn down, as a hair tie hung in her mouth.

Ed scratched the back of his head nervously. "Nothing..." He looked over her one more time. _When did she get so...cute?_ he questioned himself.

Winry cocked a brow and removed the hair-tie from her mouth. "So, what're you here for?"

Edward swallowed again, before responding. "Oh..well...you know..."

Sapphire orbs glanced at his right arm. "It's not broken...is it?"

"Well...maybe...I...kinda..." he stuttered out before coming to a conclusion. "Yes..."

Kicking the door open all the way, Winry stepped aside. "Come on," she groaned.

Ed didn't answer, he just walked in, slightly shocked. _She's not killing me for this? I can tell she's pissed but...she hasn't yelled, or hit me at all. This must be my lucky day!_ he mused as he walked toward Winry's workshop.

----------------------------------

The sound of the clock ticking was the only thing heard in the Rockbell household as Winry worked on Ed's automail. With the heavy silence, Ed couldn't take his mind off of the tension in the room.

Looking up, Winry's azure eyes hit gold. Edward swallowed hard as she looked at him. "What?" he spat at her.

Winry let out a small sigh and shook her head. "Nothing..." Ed was sure he heard her mutter something under her breath, but making her mad was the last thing he wanted to do.

"So..." he began, but was cut off.

"This isn't too bad. I'll have it fixed by tomorrow," Winry stated, standing up.

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Ed looked away from her. _How the fuck am I supposed to tell her?_ he questioned himself.

Winry looked down at Ed. "Something wrong?" she questioned, noting the look on his face,

Ed swallowed hard before making eye contact. "Winry...I.." he found himself lost in his words. _Should I really tell her? I hardly don't think she'd understand..._ Winry cocked a brow, but said nothing. "Well, Winry...I-I can't pay for the automail this time..." he stated as he went back to gnawing on his lip.

Winry just let out a sigh. "Right...and why's that?"

"I have too many other expenses I need to pay. You wouldn't believe how much in debt I am. Destroying buildings, hospital bills, hotel fairs...all that." While saying all this, his eyes never left the ground. _I have a feeling I'm not leaving here alive..._

"Okay, Ed. That's understandable, I suppose I'll let you slide, just this once." When he heard this, his eyes shot up from the ground and looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you...serious?" Ed asked, this was just too good to be true!

Winry's only answer was a simple nod.

Leaping up, Ed embraced her. "Thank you so much, Winry! How can I ever repay you?"

A smile crept onto her lips. "One thousand kisses."

Ed froze. "Could you...repeat that?"

"One thousand kisses. That's how you'll pay me back. No cheek kisses, only ones on the lips. And you must stay in Resembool too. If you leave, the count starts all over. Seem fair enough?"

Turning beat red, Ed began to stutter out, "W-well...I...ermn...how about...we...um..." He let go of Winry, to get a better look at her. _Oh dear...she's serious._

Smile staying in place, Winry clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled! The price is one thousand kisses. You can't leave Resembool until you've paid in full."

When Edward didn't answer, Winry put her hand on the back of his head, and dragged him toward her. Ed swallowed hard and shut his eyes, knowing what was to come. Their lips touched for a split second, but it was long enough to make Ed desire more.

After Winry pulled away, Ed pushed his lips on hers once more. This seemed to shock Winry, as she didn't respond for a few seconds. She kissed him back, and dragged her tongue along his lip. Ed gratefully accepted her tongue and allowed her entrance. As her tongue dived into his mouth, Winry pushed Ed up against the wall, gaining control as she had the advantage.

She felt him moan against her mouth as their hips ground together. Beginning to feel light headed, Winry pulled away. "Only nine hundred ninety-eight more to go," she breathed out, before their lips crashed together in another kiss.

-------------------

YUSSS!!

It took me one month to write that.

xDDD

Stupid procrastination.

Sorry it's short, halfway through I went brain dead.

x.x

Reviews are much loved.

And I decided to keep it going, because most of you wanted me to.

-The Crooked Winged Angel


End file.
